The distribution of inorganic species such as calcium, magnesium, phosphate, and carbonate as well as organically bound phosphate is being studied in a number of hard tissues using Raman and ion microprobes as well as x-ray microanalytical techniques. Topics of particular interest include (1) correlating changes in organic matrix phosphate with mineral accumulation and (2) mapping distribution patterns of inorganic ions at mineralizing sites in developing hard tissue.